Aspects of Love
by RyuArashi
Summary: New Chapter! Waaa! Yugi-chan is scary! Please R & R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong me *sob* as much as I would love for it to. It is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo and Nas..I'm just playing around with the characters. If they really belonged to me, all the male characters would be running around with only loin cloths, Anzu would be comatose, and Mai would be in a skimpy bikini……

Please don't sue. If you do, the only things you'll get are my student loans and dust bunnies from my jeans pocket...

****

Warning: This fic contains yaoi. Yes, **YAOI. This means boy lovin' boy! **If you don't like that sort of thing, what in the 13 hells are you doing here?! Click the back button, **_quick!_**

A/N: Hi everyone! It's me again, RyuArashi with a new story! I know, I know, what am I doing, writing a new story when I haven't even finished the previous one! *blushes* I'm sorry! This plot bunny just took hold and refused to leave…..

To all those that have been following and reviewing 15 Minute Dreaming, I love you all…..thanks a lot! I'm even on some people's favorite lists….*blushes again* I don't think I'm that good, but please, keep on reading! I'll finish that story soon, I promise….I'm actually planning a sequel, which I hope will continue the ups and downs of Yami and Yugi's relationship and maybe develop more on another favorite couple of mine…..Anyway, here's the new story!

This story will be alternating between Yami's POV, and third person. I'll indicate the changes with *****

/ / Yugi's mindspeech

// // Yami's mindspeech

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Aspects of Love

Chapter 1: Insecurity

Yami's POV

I love him so much.

This isn't the first or last time I will realize this. It's just that he fascinates me in so many ways. 

His strength, hidden behind gentleness and innocence. His beauty, which he doesn't even realize. His innate goodness and kindness that allows him to forgive those that have hurt him. I doubt I have ever met or will ever meet anyone like him again.

He's my sun, my moon, and my world. My whole life revolves around him, which I don't mind. Not at all. He's my reason of being. Without him, I will be forever lost in darkness.

Have you ever encountered darkness? True, unrelenting, darkness? It's not the darkness that comes with the night. That darkness is natural. Living beings and things are able to still function, move around, and be alive in it. It is a darkness that will flee with the coming dawn. But the darkness my Hikari released me from….It is the darkness of eternity, that corrupts the soul, breaks and steals the mind. It is not a darkness that gives way to the approaching dawn. Tis the darkness that steals one's identity and sanity._ That_ is the darkness that my aibou released me from. For that reason alone, I am eternally his, body and soul. I will be his till the end of time or till he says he does not need me anymore. But if that should ever happen, I will find a way to cease to exist, for I cannot live without him.

As I sit under this sakura tree, on a warm Sunday afternoon, I observe my light running, playing, and laughing with our friends. Lately, we haven't the opportunity to do so, and I am glad he is able to do it. He is a like a child, finding pleasure in the simplest things. He enjoys spending time with our friends, but treasures the few moments that we manage to grab for ourselves, which doesn't happen very often. He invited me to join their play-it is unusual to see teenagers running around like children, throwing a ball to each other and playing catch, but I gently decline, wanting to spend the time observing my light instead. Seeing my aibou happy and laughing makes me happy, too.

It was one of those rare days that there were no duels to the death, no challengers, no one after our lives or the Puzzle. It was just a nice, beautiful day that made my light decide to call all our friends and just hang out. Later, we were all going to the movies, then dinner. I really didn't care either way. I just wanted to spend time with Yugi.

He's always bemoaning the fact that circumstances don't allow us to spend much time together-he's either at school, helping jii-chan with the store, doing homework or our friends are forever hanging around-but I don't mind. The fact that I have him, am with him is enough. I also know his heart and soul, and that is enough for me.

Having tired himself out, my beloved light ran towards where I was sitting under the sakura tree, and flung himself down beside me, panting with exertion. My aibou, tired of being called and considered a shrimp, as been working out the past couple of months. His physique is slowly developing, muscles appearing in his arms, legs, thighs, chest-everywhere. It has increased his endurance and made him physically stronger. He's even started taking karate lessons at a nearby dojo. Anything that helps my aibou learn to defend himself has my support, just in case I'm not there. Moreover, it makes him an even more delicious, sexy morsel, indeed. 

Smiling a little at my silly thoughts, I draw him into my arms and cradle his beautiful head against my shoulder.

//Had a good time, aibou?//

Nodding happily in response to my question, my aibou closes his eyes tired tiredly.

/Un. Why didn't you join us, Yami? I know how much you enjoy running…../

//I wanted to watch you, my light/

/Why? You see me everyday and night, anyway/

//Yes, that is true, but I rarely get to see you have fun with our friends….Besides, I enjoy watching you have fun, beloved. It makes me happy to see you happy.//

Opening his stunning amethyst eyes to look up at me, my hikari smiled, and hugged me tightly. He kissed me, saying into my mouth-

"Aishiteru (1) yo, Mi-chan."

My heart swelled until it felt as if it would burst at his declaration. My arms tighten around his body, pulling him closer to mine. He snuggles closer happily.

How I love this boy……

I lean down and whisper into his ear in reply. "I know, itoshii…and I love you more."

/Don't ever leave me, Yami. I don't think I could live without you…./ My light mumbles sleepily.

//Never, my love. You are my world, my reason for existence in this time….I would never, ever, willingly leave you.// I will kill anyone who dares try to separate us I thought to myself, blocking that thought from my aibou.

One thing many fail to realize is that I am the embodiment of Darkness. I was forged within that darkness I despise so much. My powers, my very being, come from said darkness.True, my interaction with my light has dampened somewhat the hunger and bloodlust that seethe within me, but when occasion calls for it, I can be very malicious-even more than Bakura and Marik. Afterall, I was a Pharaoh, and held the power of life and death over my subjects. Realizing this, it's not a feeling I revel in. I have a feeling my hikari realizes this, yet he has not said anything. All the more reason why I am totally, irrevocably in love with him. Sappy and sickening, I know, but I cannot help it. I don't _care_. I don't _want _to do anything about it. I love this feeling.

My hikari drifts off into a doze and I gaze into his face lovingly. Sooty black lashes make half-moon shapes on lightly tanned, exquisitely carved cheeks. Since it's the height of summer, Yugi has been spending a lot of time in the sun. I think he's currently going through a growth spurt, though it's not apparent at first. His cheeks are beginning to thin out, and his legs are lengthening. I glance at his face again. His lips are gorgeous. Shaped like tiny rosebuds, they are pink, moist and plump. Delectable, really, and I'm unable to resist temptation. I kiss him lightly, but he doesn't wake up. I smile to myself. His prancing around must have really taken a lot out of him.

We stayed like that, under the sakura tree. My beloved aibou sleeping, and I just holding him. I had my eyes closed, too, though I wasn't sleeping. Not being mortal, I don't need sleep as such, though I do need rest from time to time. Maintaining a physical form takes a lot of energy.

As I sat with my sleeping aibou cuddled in my lap, I feel someone step into our sun. Opening my eyes, frowning, I wondered whom the jerk was that was so rude as to intrude on our solitude. If this were back in Khemet, the person would be dead. Just letting your shadow touch the person of the living embodiment of Ra* on earth was a capital crime, and if you were lucky, you would be beheaded immediately. But then, this was not Khemet, and I'm sure my beloved would be very distressed if I sent the idiot to the Shadow Realm for daring to disturb our respite. My aibou is the embodiment of kindness and goodness. I am not. Once again, I curse the fact that I cannot indulge in my bloodlust….I look up. Oh. Kaiba.

Why am I not surprised?

He considers himself above Yugi's friends, especially Jounouchi and Honda. But for some strange reason, my light seems to be fond of him, even with all he had put us through. When I asked my aibou why that was, and why in Ra's name would he want to cultivate a friendship with someone like him, of all people- that needed very much to be smacked, my little one had laughed and replied,

"I feel sorry for him, Yami. He's very lonely."

"Thoroughly through his own efforts, Aibou. He pushes people away with his lofty sense of superiority, conceit and bad attitude. Who wants to be friends with someone that makes you feel like a cockroach to be squashed?" I pointed out.

"True, but Mokuba wouldn't love him so much if he was really that bad. Besides, I think he acts that way because he's never had a chance to interact properly with people-or at least hasn't been taught to. He probably doesn't know how to go about it, either. He wouldn't have enrolled in public school, otherwise." My light explained gently.

I laughed in reply, kissing his pert nose. "You're so gentle, aibou. You see the good in everyone. You'd explain away the nastiness in Set, if you could."

"I'm sure he's just misunderstood…." Yugi replied teasingly. I laughed again. "I don't think Osiris** felt that way, though…." We both laughed. "You even see the good in me….."

Yugi smiled sweetly, kissing me gently. I returned the kiss enthusiastically.

"You can never be bad-not to me, at least. Even if you were, I'd still love you."

"Why?" I whispered. Gazing into his beautiful eyes, I was amazed at the total acceptance of me-his so-called darkside. I asked seriously, whispering, "Why, Yugi? Why would you love me still, even if I were evil?"

Shaking his head in amusement, my aibou replied, also whispering, "Silly, Mi-chan. When you love someone, you accept them, foibles and all. Besides, you are part of me….I could never hate part of myself. That would be hating who I am. And I can never do that. I can accept who I am, bad and all. I can only make sure that part of me doesn't hurt people without reason….And you never do that…hurt people without reason, that is….."

Shaking my head to dispel the memories, I look up. Not wanting to be _too_ rude, but all the same incredibly irritated, I raised an eyebrow and acknowledged him. As much as I didn't want to.

"Oh, it's you, Kaiba….What brings _you_ to the park today?" 

Looking down at us, Kaiba smirked at my irritated tone, as if he knew the cause of my annoyance. Knowing him, he probably did. No one I knew ever accused him of being an idiot. Which in itself is amazing. The King of Arrogance and Conceit normally didn't take notice of anything. Unless it concerned Mokuba, of course. The jerk.

"Yami….what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Anyway, where's Mokuba?" I retorted, looking around for his cute, hyperactive, has a big brother complex, badly needs a hair cut younger brother. I was also trying to get his attention away from my cute aibou.

"Glomping the mutt as usual."

I frowned at his amused, sneering tone…sounds like there was an issue there. I really don't understand why Kaiba always insisted on insulting Jounouchi-kun.

Ever since Duelist Kingdom, Mokuba had taken to hanging around my light and his friends as much as he could. The young boy was especially enamoured of Jounouchi-kun and my light, the former for sacrificing himself to save Mokuba in the virtual world, and my aibou because he (we) kept our promise of bringing him and his beloved older brother back together again during the debacle in Duelist Kingdom and for the unhesitating help in the virtual world too. Yugi and his friends also paid attention to Mokuba. Granted, Kaiba loved his little sibling to death, but it was no secret that his work schedule prevented him from spending time with the boy.

Moving his piercing, cerulean eyes away from mine, he looked down hungrily at the previous bundle in arms. In response, I tighten my hold on my aibou, which made him whimper cutely in protest. I loosened my grasp on him, as I didn't want him to awaken. I really didn't like the covetous and hungry looks Kaiba was casting my aibou. I am extremely possessive and jealous of what belongs to me.

Kaiba Seto, my greatest rival….one of the few people who presents any kind of challenge to me, dueling or otherwise. Though I refuse to acknowledge it, he is also one of the few people that is a rival for my beloved aibou's heart.

True, Yugi has already told me numerous times how much he loves me, but I can't help it. I get jealous anytime anyone-man or woman, glances at my love. He laughs gently whenever I voice my displeasure at this. But my Light doesn't realize how beautiful and desirable he is. Personally, I think Anzu is an idiot. Who wouldn't want a sexy, diminutive beauty like Yugi? Sometimes, I feel like I want to devour him. And I do, too. Devour him, on a very regular basis that is….Anyway, If this were back in Khemet, I would have made it law that it was a crime other than myself (the Pharaoh) to gaze upon my aibou***.

Though my aibou wasn't aware of it at first (or so I thought…as intelligent as my love is, he can be adorably clueless at times), I know the kind of feelings Kaiba has for my precious hikari. I can see it. What's worse is that I recognize the hunger, lust, possessiveness, jealousy, tenderness and most of all, the love. It's the same kind of look I have in my eyes whenever I stare at Yugi

Shaking my head in amusement, I lay Yugi gently down on the grass beside me and stood up, stretching my knit muscles and brushing the seat of my pants. I lean down to brush a kiss against my aibou's cheek, which made him wrinkle his nose. I laughed at his antics. I stood up again, smirking at the expression on Kaiba's face, who was still staring at my aibou, naked need in his blue eyes.

"You can stop staring so hard, Kaiba. He won't wake up that way."

Kaiba turned away from the pretty picture my light made, turning to me, frowning at my amused tone.

"Hn. What do you mean by that silly statement, Yami? I'm free to stare at anyone I choose."

I raised an eyebrow at his aggrieved tone. "Walk with me, Kaiba. I need to talk to you, and it'll be nice to have some company."

Kaiba folded his arms and stared down at me. "Hn. Why should I walk with the likes of you? In case you forgot, Yugi is still sleeping. I don't want anything to happen to him while he's vulnerable."

"I'll have the others move here. Besides if anything happens, my aibou will definitely let me know. Come on, Kaiba. Let's go." 

TBC

A/N: Explanation time!!!

According to my research, Ancient Egyptians referred to their land as "Khemet."*

**The comment about the nastiness of Set refers to ancient Egyptian mythology…..Set was the brother of Osiris (the god of the Underworld, though he wasn't then). Out of jealousy, Set kills Osiris, cuts his body apart and scatters the pieces in the Nile. Isis, their sister (also Osiris' wife) finds out about this and goes to rescue her beloved husband's remains, breathes life into and promptly gets pregnant with Horus…..there's more to the story, of course, but I just wanted you guys to know the origin of Yami's comment.

***The Pharaoh, in Ancient Egyptian times, was believed to be a god….They referred to him as the "Son of Ra", and revered him such….He pretty much got to do as he pleased. So him making it a law for anyone that gazed at the Pharaoh's beloved concubine (or consort) was not unrealistic….


	2. Chapter 2: Insecurity, part 2

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong me *sob* as much as I would love for it to. It is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo and Nas..I'm just playing around with the characters. If they really belonged to me, all the male characters would be running around with only loin cloths, Anzu would be comatose, and Mai would be in a skimpy bikini……

Please don't sue. If you do, the only things you'll get are my student loans and dust bunnies from my jeans pocket...

**Warning**: This fic contains yaoi. Yes, **YAOI. This means boy lovin' boy! **If you don't like that sort of thing, what in the 13 hells are you doing here?! Click the back button, **_quick!_**

A/N: Hi everyone! It's me again, RyuArashi with a new story! I know, I know, what am I doing, writing a new story when I haven't even finished the previous one! *blushes* I'm sorry! This plot bunny just took hold and refused to leave…..

To all those that have been following and reviewing 15 Minute Dreaming, I love you all…..thanks a lot! I'm even on some people's favorite lists….*blushes again* I don't think I'm that good, but please, keep on reading! I'll finish that story soon, I promise….I'm actually planning a sequel, which I hope will continue the ups and downs of Yami and Yugi's relationship and maybe develop more on another favorite couple of mine…..Anyway, here's the new story!

This story will be alternating between Yami's POV, and third person. I'll indicate the changes with *****

/ / Yugi's mindspeech

// // Yami's mindspeech

Last time on Aspects of Love:

I raised an eyebrow at his aggrieved tone. "Walk with me, Kaiba. I need to talk to you, and it'll be nice to have some company."

Kaiba folded his arms and stared down at me. "Hn. Why should I walk with the likes of you? In case you forgot, Yugi is still sleeping. I don't want anything to happen to him while he's vulnerable."

"I'll have the others move here. Besides if anything happens, my aibou will definitely let me know. Come on, Kaiba. Let's go."

Aspects of Love Chapter 2: Insecurity, Part 2

Moving in step with me reluctantly, we walk slowly to where the rest of the gang were congregated. By the rest of the gang, I mean our usual circle of close friends, who have, to their credit, stood by us through thick and thin. They include Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, and Mokuba. Mai and Ryuji weren't around this time. Mai had gone on a trip to America, while Ryuji was busy with his business. He did take time out from time to time to hang out with us, but this being summer, it meant he was very busy. So was our shop, but Jii-chan had Arthur and Rebecca over for a couple of weeks, and they were very happy to lend a hand while we were out..

Spotting me first, Jounouchi waves and yells, "Oi, Yami!"

I wave back, a fond smile forming on my lips. I was very fond of Jou. He was a great and devoted friend, someone my aibou and I could depend on in a pinch. He was just as possessive and protective of Yugi as I was. Although he was not _in_ love with my aibou, he did love him very much. But still, I was a little wary. Friendship turned into passionate love _very_ easily, and I hated sharing. As a former Pharaoh, that word did not exist in my repertoire. I have yet to do something about Kaiba's obsession with my beloved. I did like Jou very much, though, and I really, really don't want to hurt him. Not only would it shock and distress my aibou, it would make me feel guilty. And that is a feeling I really dislike.

"Jounouchi-kun….I've got a little favor to ask," I started, as Kaiba and I drew closer to the picnic table the others were all gathered around. They seemed to have a card game going. By mutual agreement, we all decided not to indulge in our favorite game, Duel Monsters, all the time. Of course, to keep in practice, we still dueled, but only three times a week. And we hosted our little tournament at each other's houses, drawing straws on who the next victim was to be. That was the only way we knew to keep our mutual obsession and resulting damage to egos and property to a minimum and concentrate on other matters. For me, those other matters were my amethyst eyed beloved.

As we got closer, the others in the group chorused various happy and surprised welcomes, since it was extremely rare to see the great Kaiba Seto condescend to come to the park. Except because of Mokuba, of course. However, what was even more surprising was the fact that Yami no Bakura was also present. He usually did not deign to come out of his ring-except when he was attempting to steal or covet the other Sennen items, use Ryou's body for dastardly deeds, insult and threaten me, or when Ryou was in danger. I raised an eyebrow. The dark spirit (He was even darker than I was, if that was even possible and I was considered at least back then when I was Pharaoh, to be a fiend, especially when I was angered. Ironic, really, for the living embodiment of Ra) claimed to hate everyone, except his aibou, Ryou, who was just as gentle, if not more, than my own aibou. How the boy had such bad luck to end up with the white haired fiend, only Ra knew.

The Tomb Robber hated me with a passion, a sentiment I happily returned. He has tried, on numerous occasions to attack and endanger my aibou, with the help of the frankly insane Malik Ishtar. After I showed them the error of their ways once or twice, they got the message. Malik is on the mend now, though, thank the Great Ra, after we succeeded in getting rid of his other self. But Bakura still dislikes me intensely, and he never lets an opportunity where he can insult and humiliate me pass by. I have a lot of experience with that though, especially dealing with my council when I was Pharaoh. And I, very painfully, reminded them who it was that was Pharaoh. So Bakura is like a baby in this instance. I sigh to myself in longing. How I miss my beloved Khemet. I miss being sadistic, on occasion, especially when I have to deal with the likes of Bakura. Shit.

Seeing our approach, the white haired fiend sneered.

"Pharaoh….."

"Tomb Robber. What are you doing out of your Ring? Come to bother Ryou as usual, have you?"

"Mind your own fucking business!" Bakura spat maliciously. "What are you doing here, anyway? And you without your runt of a light….Some guardian you are…" He looked up at Kaiba, who was scowling at the language Bakura was using. I think I know what's going on his mind. Mokuba shouldn't be around people who use such language. But Bakura was Bakura….he pretty much did what he liked. Since I happen to be like that too, I really didn't care.

Bakura sneered again, this time at Kaiba. "I see you have company. Brain-dead idiots should hang out together….since you have so much in common after all….."

Kaiba growled. "Bakura…..watch your damn mouth." He retorted, eyeing the demon with barely veiled dislike.

"Yami! How could you say such a thing?! Be nice!" Ryou admonished Bakura and swiped ineffectually at him. He turned to me and Kaiba, blushing. "I apologize for his poor choice of words, Yami-sama."

Bakura smirked at his light's distress and embarrassment.

 I shrugged, used to the fiends' insults. "Don't worry about it, Ryou," I replied, smiling. "And I've told you it's okay to call me Yami or Yami-Yugi." The pale haired boy blushed again, looking down at his sneakers. "I know, but it will take some getting used to." He replied, smiling.

Turning back to Jounouchi-tachi, I found them snickering at our little altercation. Jou himself was laughing, tickled that Bakura was able to get a rise out of Kaiba. Normally, Kaiba treated everyone except Mokuba, Yugi and I with contempt. So for anyone other than ourselves to do so was a source of interest and amusement.

Ryou, on hearing Jou's voice rising in merriment, flushed red and stared helplessly at the sight. Noticing the pale boy's reaction, I narrowed my eyes. Hmm….it seems there something going on here. But I buried the thought and suspicions at the back of my mind. I had more important concerns.

"Ne, Jounouchi-kun…..Could you keep an eye on my aibou? He's tired and taking a nap."

"Sure! But why? I thought you guys were hanging together….." Jounouchi looked around, trying to locate Yugi.

"Nn…but I have a quick errand to run, and I don't want to wake him. He's by the sakura tree we were sitting under." I replied, noticing how Jou was looking around.

"Yosh! I feel a bit pooped myself. Maybe I'll take a nap, too." Jounouchi bounced up from where he was sitting, brushing the seat of his pants. This action prodded the rest of our friends into action. Not wanting Jou to leave, they all decided to move the picnic table a little nearer the area my aibou was sleeping. Far enough that they didn't disturb him with their noise, but near enough to deter any idiot foolish enough to have any ideas.

Satisfied that my aibou's safety was well in hand, I turned to Kaiba.

"Shall we?"

Nodding in agreement, Kaiba and I started walking around the park. For the longest time, neither of us said anything, each preoccupied with his own thoughts.

We finally came to a stop at a small hill over looking a man-made lake located in the middle of the park. Standing side by side, neither of us moved. I suppose both of were reluctant to be the one to start the conversation. But regardless, we had to start somewhere. I decided to take the initiative.

"So," I started, "When did you realize you were in love with him?"

Kaiba turned sharply to me, blue eyes narrowing ominously. "What the hell are you blabbering about, Yami?"

I ignored the look, not being intimidated. Foolish mortal. Instead, I raised an eyebrow. 

"Stop pretending as if you have no idea what I'm talking about, Kaiba. Anyone with half a brain can figure that out. You're not being exactly subtle in the way you stare at him, you know."  Seeing as I hadn't been intimated by his icy stare, he turned back to the view. "I can see the hunger and need in your eyes each time you look at him." I continued. I also turned back to stare at the natural visage laid before us.

"It's very strange. You know, I can understand your apparent obsession in him, Kaiba." I said, not turning to look at him as I spoke. "Because I feel that way about him, myself. I've never considered myself exclusively partial to males. But when I'm with him, when I hold him, gender doesn't matter anymore. He's….just…." I hesitated before continuing. "He's just so fascinating to me."

"He's the kind of person that inspires trust and devotion from everyone around him." Kaiba's voice spoke quietly from beside me.

"Aa." I agreed.

"You're the same way, you know."

"What?" I asked in surprise. "I don't think so." I snorted in disbelief. Well, I did have my suspicions, but it wouldn't do to sound my own trumpet, would it?

"Hmm….I think there is something about you that just….makes people turn to you as leader. Charisma, it's called." Kaiba replied, folding his arms. "I've been told I have it, too. So does Yugi, for that matter. Though his is a lot more subtle and less overwhelming."

So that's why my beloved is always mobbed by children and animals. I shrugged. I suppose the person I loved most in the world would have his own magic all on his own. It didn't bother me though.

Kaiba sighed. It was strange to hear such a sound coming from the great Kaiba Seto.

"I suppose I've always been attracted to him in some way. Ever since I discovered he played Duel Monsters….No, even before that. That was just a way to get closer to him." Kaiba moved restlessly.

"He was very different from everyone in the class, no the whole school. And I'm not talking only about how he looks, either." Kaiba sighed again, drawing his hands through his brown hair, eyes distant with memory.

"I think what drew me to him was his gentleness and quietness. Frankly, my hearing that his grandfather owned a Blue Eyes was just an excuse to get nearer him. Obviously, I got carried away in my greed and fucked up royally in that department." He rolled his eyes in disgust as he recalled the memories of the past. "A great way to make an impression on the person you have a crush on." Seto fell silent, turning again and staring absently at the lake.

I look at him from the corner of my eye. Frankly, I don't know why I'm doing this. Why am I speaking about the person that matters most to me in the world to a person who is technically my rival? I suppose I'm jealous. Alright, I admit it. I'm insanely jealous of Kaiba. Not that I will ever, in a million years admit it. In fact, I'm so possessively jealous that I want to wring Kaiba's damn neck. But of course, that will distress my gentle aibou.  

He is everything I'm not….okay, not really. He was never Pharaoh, never mind his past life. But in the present, he's handsome, scarily wealthy-okay, we are too, but it will take awhile for Yugi and I to reach that level of wealth-and only if I devote all my time to making money, which I don't want to do, as it will cut into the time I spend with my love-little enough as it is. Kaiba can give Yugi anything in the world that he wants. But what can I give him, apart from my eternal love and devotion? My magic, which in itself is unreliable at best because of my fractured memories, my dueling skills, which are pretty much useless unless we have people that challenge us…..

/That's all I'll ever need, Yami-koi….Everything else isn't important./

//Aibou! You're awake!...Uhh…you didn't happen to hear that, did you?//

How embarrassing. I wasn't my intention for my little love to hear my brief spot of self pity and insecurity. 

My beloved Light giggled into our link. I can't explain how sexy that sound is. I squirm very slightly, as I had become violently aroused, and I really didn't feel like disgracing myself with Kaiba nearby. Won't he find that _amusing._

/I'm sorry, koi. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. The link was open./

//It's quite alright, my love. Don't mind me for indulging in a little bit of foolishness.//

/Why don't you and Kaiba-kun come back? I miss you, and it's getting a little late./

/Very well, aibou. I'm on my way./

Yugi's presence in my mind faded away gently. The link was still open, but I could tell his attention was elsewhere. I refocus my eyes, only to find Kaiba staring at me very strangely.

"Oi, are you alright? Mokuba mentioned this to me once, but I thought he was kidding around. You were talking to Yugi, weren't you?"

I stared up at him, eyebrows raised. I really dislike looking up at Kaiba. It's enough that he's so much taller than me. I really don't need a visual reminder. 

"Yeah, if you really need to know, I was."

Kaiba snorted. "Telepathy? Are you trying to tell me," his mouth twisted into a sneer, "That it's magic? Don't tell me you were taken in that hocus pocus rubbish that Ishizu Ishtar is into. I really thought you were better than that."

This child is really beginning to annoy me. Mortals are so foolish at times. "Not it's any concern of yours, but yes, it is magic. The magic of our Sennen Puzzle. Yugi and I share a consciousness, Kaiba. What other way is there to communicate with someone that shares your soul? After what you've seen and been through, I'm surprised you can still question the existence of magic."

Kaiba scowled. "The things that Pegasus did to Mokuba and me was hypnosis. There is no such thing as magic!  Even Ishizu Ishtar, sensible woman that she seems to be is taken in by that nonsense."

Mortals really love to deceive themselves. Besides, the conversation is getting tedious. "Enough! I don't have time to bandy words with you. If you want to argue about this, now is not the time. My aibou is awake, and it's almost time for us to leave the park." I turned on my heel, walking away from the tall brunette. I can feel him fuming from behind me and reluctantly following. I'm very sure he's so not used to people turning their back on him. He was the great Kaiba Seto after all. But I refuse to look back. Not that the emotion would ever show on his glacial face.

 In actuality, I'm glad my aibou interrupted our conversation. If Kaiba had continued his explanation of why he chose _my_ hikari of all people to fall in love with, (never mind that I was the one that asked for the explanation!) (A/N: fickle, much? *snicker*) I would have happily relieved him of life. However, since I can't kill him, I can make sure I piss him off every opportunity I get by beating him in duels and making sure he never gets my beloved Yugi. Ever. 

I'm sure Yugi won't approve of my malicious feelings.

But us jealous former Pharaohs have to get our kicks, **_somehow_**.

TBC…..

A/N: I know this chapter is a bit boring, but things heat up in the next chapter…..Our favorite little bishonen shows his true colors……*snicker*

I know, I know…I'm actually working on the next chapter of 15 Minute Dreaming…It'll come out soon….I'm having some trouble editing it for content so that it's acceptable of ff.net….Please pray I am able to do it….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong me *sob* as much as I would love for it to. It is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo and Nas..I'm just playing around with the characters. If they really belonged to me, all the male characters would be running around with only loin cloths, Anzu would be comatose, and Mai would be in a skimpy bikini……

Please don't sue. If you do, the only things you'll get are my student loans and dust bunnies from my jeans pocket...

****

Warning: Rated R for naughty language, adult themes and situations…

This fic contains yaoi. Yes, **YAOI. This means boy lovin' boy! **If you don't like that sort of thing, what in the 13 hells are you doing here?! Click the back button, **_quick!_**

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm baaaaaaccckkkkk!! I'm sure you all thought I was lost, huh? I apologize most profusely for the long pauses between updates….My muse ran away in a tiff, and refused to come back. First off, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews for this story, and mostly for all the good things you said about 15 Minute Dreaming. *kisses reviewers and hands out Yugi, Yami and Seto plushies *

I also have some very good news! I'll be getting a computer in a couple of weeks! What this means is…..frequent updates! Yeah! Wish me luck……

Without futher ado, here's the next installment of Aspects of Love….

Last time on Aspects of Love:

In actuality, I'm glad my aibou interrupted our conversation. If Kaiba had continued his explanation of why he chose _my_ hikari of all people to fall in love with, (never mind that I was the one that asked for the explanation!) (A/N: fickle, much? *snicker*) I would have happily relieved him of life. However, since I can't kill him, I can make sure I piss him off every opportunity I get by beating him in duels and making sure he never gets my beloved Yugi. Ever. 

I'm sure Yugi won't approve of my malicious feelings.

But us jealous former Pharaohs have to get our kicks, **_somehow_**.

Aspects of Love: Chapter 3 …..

It didn't take us long to get back to where the others were. I easily spotted Yugi's tri-colored hair,so like my own, among the others'. Now that I think about it, seeing our other friends made me think of a rainbow coalition. There was Jounouchi-kun with his shaggy golden locks, Ryou and Bakura with their silver manes, brunettes Anzu and Honda, and finally raven-haired Mokuba. They were all talking animatedly, apparently having a good time. Jounouchi-kun had Mokuba in a gentle headlock, rubbing his knuckles affectionately against the younger boy's head, a "noogie", while the boy seemingly enjoying the attention, still playfully tried to fend the older boy off. The sight seemed to anger Kaiba, as his blue eyes darkened and his perpetual scowl seemed to get even more evil. I ignored him.

The others were laughing at the latter's antics. But the one I noticed the most, of course was my Hikari. His amazing violet eyes were bright with mirth, and his delicious, strawberry-colored lips were wide with laughter. I couldn't help it. I fell in love with him all over again.

As if I had called out to him, his head swung in the direction Kaiba and I were coming from. He apparently had laughingly called out to Mokuba, and pointed to us. Mokuba immediately threw Jounouchi's arms and waved excitedly to us, yelling, "Nii-sama!" (1)

Kaiba's expression immediately lightened, and he waved back. I suspect the reason he was frowning was because of how Jou acted toward Mokuba. Jounouchi and the others showered Mokuba with fond affection and spent time with him-he was the youngest of our regular group, after all. The time we all spent with the boy was something Kaiba desperately tried to do, but didn't have enough time to do, as much as he would have liked, anyway. However, before the strange resentment Kaiba seemed to have for Jou grew into something more than the apparent contempt he seemed to show the "makeinu"(2) he was fond of calling Jou, I decided to step in.

"Mokuba will always be your little brother and will always love you, Kaiba. You will always be number 1 in his life regardless of whomever else seems to shower him with affection." I said quietly.

"I already know that. There isn't any need to belabour the obvious." Kaiba huffed rudely.

"Hn. I just thought you needed reassurance." I replied lightly.

"I don't need your reassurance, mou hitori no Yugi. I'm quite fine on my own."

"Let me give you some advice, Kaiba. Unsolicited it maybe, and yeah, you don't want to hear it, but I'm giving it to you anyway. If you want to have _any_ chance at all with my aibou, you're going to have to learn to accept when people want to help, and when to accept said help, especially from your friends." Why am I even doing this?! This jerk is my rival!

Choosing not to reply, Kaiba clenched his jaw and fists. "You don't need to remind me of that." He ground out through clenched teeth. I ignored him and continued. "If my aibou hadn't given you a hand, you wouldn't even be here." It was low of me to remind Kaiba when he had been vulnerable. I felt a quick stab of shame, but I ruthlessly suppressed it. I needed to get my point across.

"That's enough, kisama(3)…" I raised my eyebrow. It seems I hit a sore spot. I shrugged. "Fine. Just think about what I said."

Finally, we reached our destination. Mokuba had run up to us and was busy hugging his older brother, while I made my way around the picnic table to my aibou. Placing a hand on his shouder, I leaned down towards him. I kissed his ear, which made him giggle. I smiled at the fetching sound.

//Had a good nap, aibou?//

/Un. I missed you, though, when I woke up./ He replied thorough our link, looking up at me. Ah, those eyes…

I couldn't help it. I held the nape of his neck gently and kissed him deeply and thoroughly. Yugi moaned, his tongue duelling sensually with mine. My beloved tasted like strawberry milkshake.

Threading his small hands through my hair, he moaned into my mouth again. I love it when he does that. The sounds he makes turns me on even more. Eventually, we had to come up for air. Our lips seperated, though Yugi held onto my bottom lip up to the last minute, sucking on it.

Kaiba glanced at Yugi, longing making his eyes go dark, while he covered his younger brother's eyes. Mokuba protested loudly, as he was a little bit too fascinated with the whole process. Anzu and Honda ignored us, Ryou kept looking at us with longing and furtively glancing at Jou, while Bakura looked at his light, then Jou with narrowed brown orbs. Jounouchi, clown that he was, smirked at us. He didn't seem to notice the looks Ryou kept casting him. Instead, he promptly tried to embarrass my aibou and me with inane and harassing remarks. All done in the spirit of fun, of course.

"Eh, you two lovebirds, get a room!"

Yugi flushed, his face, neck and ears all turning a bright red.

I straightened, pulling him up, and depositing him in my lap as I sat down. In response, my aibou snuggled into my torso, hiding his bright red face. "Don't pay Jounouchi-kun any mind, hikari." I soothed.

Jou continued to hoot, until Anzu apparently got annoyed with his noisemaking and swiped at his head. He winced, rubbing a sore spot. It seemed some of those bracelets she was so fond of wearing had connected with his thick skull.

"Ite!(4) Whatcha do that for, Anzu?!'

"To shut you up,of course! Mattaku mou,(5) Jounouchi! How long are you going to sit there crowing like an idiot!?"

"She got you there, Jou. Hmmm…." Honda rested his chin on his hands and leaned on the picnic table, laughing. "I had totally forgotten what a mean right hook you've got, Anzu….. I guess I shouldn't piss you off lest I suffer the fate of Jounouchi…"

Anzu glared at Honda with bad temper, who chose to blithely ignore her. She took offense at that, and the bickering started.

Meanwhile, Ryou moved closer to Jou and peered worriedly at the spot Jou was still rubbing.

"Jounouchi-kun, daijoubu?(6)"

"Aaa…arigato, Ryou." Jou sighed. "Man, she sure had become humorless lately…"

I cringed and sighed as Anzu's strident voice become louder and louder as she berated Honda and Jounouchi.

Yugi shivered. I looked down and tightened my hold around his body.

"Cold, aibou?"

"A little." He lifted his face from my leather clad chest and looked around. "The sun's set….It's evening now. I think it's time we went to the diner and then the theater for the movie….but…" He hesitated, looking toward Anzu, Honda and Jou as they argued at the top of their voices. Yugi shook his head in amazement at his friends' antics. "I don't know how Anzu can keep this up. It's been fifteen minutes already…"

I lifted an eyebrow. "It's getting on my nerves, too. Frankly, her voice is starting to give me a headache. I'm pretty sure Kaiba feels the same way." I inclined my head toward Kaiba. Yugi chuckled. True to form, Kaiba was trying to edge away from the battling trio. I suppose Mokuba is used to it by now, because it didn't see, to faze him. Instead, he was engaged in a game with Ryou. Bakura, on the other hand, had since declared everyone "Pathetic, idiotic mortals!" and abruptly shut himself away in his ring to get away from the noise.

"I suppose you're right. He has a pained expression on his face. Should we rescue him from his predicament?"

I gave my beloved a weird look. "Why in the Underworld would we want to do that? Let him chalk it up to one of life's unpleasant experiences. He wanted to interact with people, didn't he? That's a perfect example of interaction in action." Yugi laughed, hitting me lightly on the shoulder.

"Yami, how could you? That's mean! We want him to come out of his shell, not drive him back into it! If you don't feel like stopping Anzu, I'll do it." He tried to leave my lap, but I tightened my hold on him again.

"You're too comfortable to let go of, chibi-ichi. Let me handle this….But I'm only doing this for you." I kiss him on his nose. Yugi scrunched up his face cutely, then proceeded to give me a mouthwatering, heartstopping, get-hard-in-the-pants kiss.

"Arigato, Mi-chan. Since you're doing this just for me, I'll reward you with something good when we get home…."

I wanted to throw him down right there and then and make hot, passionate love with him. I sighed. Bad timing, all round…..To control my lust, I said into his mouth, "I never forget a promise, Aibou. I will definitely collect on this one."

Yugi nodded happily. " I know you will. Go get her!"

I relinquished my precious armful carefully and stood up. I stretched and then walked to Anzu's side of the bench.

Looking down at her, I realized something. Anzu is an attractive, pretty girl with bright blue eyes and reddish brown hair. Maybe under normal circumstances, something may have blossomed between us, but our group is in no way normal, so to speak. I do like her a lot as a friend, but I have no interest in her romatically whatsoever. I mean, how can I, when I have a heartshaped, exquisitely carved, lovely face and heart to call my own?

"Anzu," I called in my sternest, meanest voice, breaking into the strident, noise-filled atmosphere. "That's quite enough."

Blessed quiet reigned immediately. Anzu flushed with embarrassment. I don't know why, maybe she didn't want me to see her bitchy side? Even Ryou and Mokuba, who hadn't been paying attention, busy with their game, looked up as the silence was a bit sudden. Kaiba's expression, which had been filled with pain(I don't think he even knew he was cringing) lightened immediately. Honda and Jou, the victims of the moody girl, sighed in relief.

"Tasukatta!(7). What a relief!"

I gave them both a sharp look that settled them down immediately.

"It's getting late, minna. Why don't we start packing up? The movies are going to be starting soon, and we still have to stop by the diner for dinner." I said.

"Yatta! I forgot all about that! Let's go people! I can't wait. I've been dying to see that new Lord of The Rings movie. They have it subtitiled, even!" Jou jubilated.

"Ne, nii-sama…." Mokuba bounced up to his brother, who was busy stretching his long arms over his head. "Can Yugi-tachi come over? I remember we got all three film reels for the 3 parts to the movie last week…"

"Nani? Mokuba, what are you talking about? You want me to let this….this untrained mutt into our house? What if he starts chewing on the furniture?"

"Hey!" Jou shouted indignantly. "Kaiba, teme, I'm not a dog, so don't say things like that about me, you pompous ass!"

Kaiba sneered. "It barks."

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. I had just put out one fire, just to watch another start. I think I'll let Yugi handle this one….

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry! *cringes * I thought this chapter was long enough….The action starts next chapter, and we get to see our favorite hikari eat fire…literally! *laughes * Look forward to it next Monday!

Translations for the japanese illiterate….

(1) Nii-sama: a very, very respectful way to say older brother…This is how Mokuba refers to Seto.

(2) Makeinu: Basically, loser. A very frequent insult Seto uses to refer to Jounouchi.

(3) Kisama: You. But a very, very disrespectful way to refer to someone(can be an insult like you scum, you fucker, etc)

(4) Ite: Ouch

(5) Mattaku mou: For goodness sake…(hard to translate literally)

(6) Daijoubu: are you okay, alright…

(7) Tasukatta: Saved!


	4. Chapter 4: You won't like Yugi When He's...

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong me *sob* as much as I would love for it to. It is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo and Nas..I'm just playing around with the characters. If they really belonged to me, all the male characters would be running around with only loin cloths, Anzu would be comatose, and Mai would be in a skimpy bikini..

Please don't sue. If you do, the only things you'll get are my student loans and dust bunnies from my jeans pocket...

****

Warning: Rated R for naughty language, adult themes and situations.

This fic contains yaoi. Yes, **YAOI. This means boy lovin' boy! **If you don't like that sort of thing, what in the 13 hells are you doing here?! Click the back button, **_quick!_**

A/N: Hi everyone!! Here I am with the update I promised, right on schedule. First off, I'd like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews! I'm so happy!! T T I hope you guys enjoy this next installment! And as always, make sure you read & review!

****

*shameless plug * I'm starting a new story called This Time Around, with our favorite couple, of course. Not to spoil the story, it's about the choices and sacrifices we make and how it affects everyone around us.I'll be posting it soon. I hope everyone likes it.

****

Update: I haven't forgotten 15 Minute Dreaming! I'm trying to work out the logistics of the lemon-What I mean is that, I'm trying to decide how to write the edited version without being kicked off ff.net. The really steamy version I'll post on adff.net. But you'll all know as soon as it's here..Without further ado, on with the story!

Last time, on Aspects of Love: 

Hey!" Jou shouted indignantly. "Kaiba, teme, I'm not a dog, so don't say things like that about me, you pompous ass!"

Kaiba sneered. "It barks."

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. I had just put out one fire, just to watch another start. I think I'll let Yugi handle this one..

Aspects of Love: Chapter 4: You won't like Yugi when he's Angry..

I strolled back to where my aibou was sitting, watching Kaiba and Jou go at it. He looked up at me, amusement in his dancing amethyst eyes.

"Mi-chan."

I folded my arms and looked down at him with mock annoyance. "Noooo..Aibou, this one's yours. Besides," I leered at him, "Kaiba is having way too much fun agitating Jou. I think since he likes you so much."

Yugi jumped up and tackled me, trying to cover my mouth. I caught him easily, and fell down onto the grass, cradling him gently. Never would I let my beloved one fall.

/Shhh, for kami-sama's sake, Yami!/

//Why, aibou? I think Kaiba's crazy for you.// I teased him, rubbing my thumb against his pouty lips.

/But.but../ My aibou blushes adorably. /I'm totally in love with _you_.I can't acknowledge or accept his feelings./

I stroked his hair gently and cupped his cheek in hand. I didn't think it would ever be possible, but I think I fell even deeper in love with my hikari at that moment. //I know, my precious. I'm only teasing. Seriously, though, let's shelf that discussion for later. Right now, I think the only person Kaiba and Jou will listen to is you, since they both adore you.//

/They listen to you as well, you know./

//True, but I think I've burned my bridges with Kaiba..at least for today.//

My aibou lifted his eyes to mine in surprise. /What do you mean, Mi-chan?/

I shifted a uncomfortably a bit. //Well, we were talking.//

Yugi stared at me in astonishment. /You.and _Kaiba_? _Talking?_ What about, if you don't mind my asking?!/

I smirked. //Yes, aibou. We did talk. Quite illuminating, actually. In any case, what else do we have in common apart from Duel Monsters and you? I gave him a bit of unsolicited advice and reminded him of somethings he probably didn't want to recall. Or talk about.//

My aibou tilted his cute head to the side, looking at me, not saying anything at all. I returned his stare. He then smiled, and kissed me.

/I'm sure you gave him great advice, Mi-chan. Thank you./

I shook my head in amazement. //What did I do to deserve you, chibi ichi?//. Yugi just smiled again, and grunted as he got up from where we had been laying. /I suppose I have to go diffuse the fire the fire Mokuba inadvertedly started./

//Ganbare yo,(1) aibou.//

Yugi chuckled. /That brings back memories./ I smiled and rolled my eyes. //Don't remind me.//

^_^^_^_^_^_^

Yugi walked toward the area where his best friend, Jou and his other (could he call Kaiba Seto a friend?) friend, Kaiba were busy quarelling.

"You're such an asshole, Kaiba!"

"Only someone as low in intelligence as you would resort to namecalling when he doesn't have anything else to say."

Jou snorted. "You're an asswipe, Kaiba. 'I jus' call 'em as a I sees 'em' "

"Nani!? What the fuck does that mean? You wanna repeat that? Bonkotsu(2)"

"What did you say?! I'm not mediocre in anyway, you .you braying jackass!"

Mokuba glanced at Jou and his older brother, worry and anxiety in his dark blue eyes. He hated it when Jou and Seto fought. He also hated having to take sides, as he loved them both. He pulled on his older siblings' coat. "Ne, nii-sama..Please stop fighting with Jou.."

Kaiba ignored Mokuba. He was having too much fun goading the hot-tempered blond. He was so easy to pick on.

Yugi sighed and came to a stop near the two combatants. "Ne, Kaiba-kun, Jounouchi-kun. That's enough. It's almost time for the movie to start..and it's going to take us at least 20 minutes to get to the theater.."

They ignored him, and continued on with the flying insults.

Yugi began to tap his boot-clad foot, his patience being tested. My aibou is a very gentle, kind young man. He hates conflict (except if it has to do with Dueling). I suppose it has to do with when he was being bullied in school. This almost never happens anymore because of Jounouchi and Honda's reputation. They gave no quarter when it came to fighting. Jou has been known, according to my aibou, to go up against even the senior students. Then there's me. Once in a while, of course, there are some bullies who are just to stupid or they haven't heard of what a bad idea it is to bother my love. Then I go into action. There's nothing I love more than playing Batsu Games(3). But that's another story better left for later.

"Jouniuchi-kun, Kaiba-kun..Please stop it. We don't have time for this..we need to get a move on.." My aibou said, a pleading note creeping into his soft voice.

All the others around the picnic table had abandoned whatever they were doing to see how Yugi was going to accomplish this minor miracle. Normally, whenever Kaiba and Jou got into it, Kaiba usually just insulted the blond, and ignored him, preferring to move unto other business. Normally. But it seems today, Kaiba wanted to vent some frustration, and Jou just walked into that trap. However, I'm not sure I appreciate the little trust the others were showing in my little Jewel of the Nile's abilities, though..

"IKAGENISHIRO, TEMERA!!(4)"

The argument stopped abruptly. The two combatants looked down at my aibou in astonishment and awe.

Great Ra. Now they've done it. My aibou's lost his temper.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with both of you?! I've been standing here, trying to get you guys to stop this ridiculous fight!" My beloved's purple eyes flashed with bad temper. I've never seen anything as beautiful and hot as Mutou Yugi in a bad temper. He very rarely loses it, being so gentle. But when he does, ii's a sight to see, and one you'll never forget.

Me, I was just fascinated with the whole situation. I love watching my aibou doing anything, Anything at all. To see him take on these two tall, strapping young men, him being so tiny and all, was just soooo sexy. Damn, I want to take him home right now, tie him to the bed and have my way with him. All night.

To hear the harsh language that came out of his sexy mouth was something different all together. I cringed, because I knew what was coming next...

"What the fuck do you fools take me for?! Some kind of peon you can igonore, who has nothing to do all day but to watch you run your stupid mouths over an even stupider topic? What the fuck? Kaiba, if you don't want us to come over to your house, just say so, and let's get a fucking move on! We made plans to do our shit before you even fucking showed up! I don't give a damn if you have the fucking film reels or not. Jounouchi is not a dog, a mutt or anything in between, either. I'm tired of hearing you insult him. So give it a rest, already! You guys do this all the damn time, and I'm fucking sick of it! Jounouchi, stop acting like an idiot, and let's leave the park already! We don't have time for this shit. If I miss that movie, I'm _really_ going to get upset!"

Jou snapped out of the trance had gotton into watching Yugi vent..and rubbed the back of his head. But as usual, he put his foot in his mouth. Sometimes, you really need to keep your tongue behind your teeth, my friend..

"As if he isn't upset enough already.."

Yugi turned on him instantly, eyes flashing dangerously. "Did you say something, Katsuya-kun?"

Jou froze like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. "Uh..no?"

Yugi turned away from him. "I thought so." He turned to the rest of the gang, who were busy gaping at him,in shock at his outburst. "Well? Are you all just going to stand there and stare at me all night long? Are we going to the movies or not? If not, say something. I have better things to do than to spend the rest of my evening in a park." Everyone scrambled after that remark, packing up the various games, cards and what not that had been scattered all over the picnic table.

Kaiba was still staring in shock at hearing the venom come out of his crush's cute mouth. _So he's got a temper.hmm.interesting_

Meanwhile, Mokuba had pressed himself firmly to the back of his brother's long legs, hiding in fear. _Waa! Yugi is **scary** when he gets mad!_

Kaiba shook his head briskly. By this time, Yugi was walking away, back towards me, leaving the others to get ready. There was no sound from the rest of our friends-they were too scared to provoke Yugi further. It was obvious his temper was still boiling, and they didn't want his already considerable wrath to come down on them again.

"Yugi."

Yugi stopped, but didn't turn around. "What is it, Kaiba?"

__

So it's Kaiba now, not Kaiba-kun, huh? I guess he's still angry at us. Kaiba thought to himself.

"Mokuba, go help clean up. I need to talk to Yugi, okay? Kaiba pushed his brother gently towards the others. Mokuba stared up at his brother worriedly. "Will you and Yugi be okay? He still seems to be mad."

"It'll be okay. Now run along."

"Hai, nii-sama."

Yugi didn't wait for Kaiba to finish his conversation with his brother before he stated walking away again. "Yugi, matte(5). We need to talk.." Kaiba called out to him. Yugi stopped again, but this time, he turned to face Kaiba.

It didn't take long for Kaiba to catch up to him, as his stride was much longer than Yugi's. "What is it, Kaiba? I thought I made it clear that I didn't have time to waste."

Seto looked down into those gorgeous amethyst eyes. He couldn't help his body's slight shiver. It was a good thing he was wearing one of his customary trenchcoats.If not, he would have surely disgraced himself, and then, where would he be? That kind of situation could not even be thought about..

Yugi was so beautiful. All he wanted to do right now was snatch the boy off his feet, bury his hands in his weirdly colored hair and kiss that pouty mouth senseless. He wanted to make love to the boy in front of him so bad, he could taste it. How Yami got anything done with the little sex pot was a mystery...

"I wanted to apologize."

Yugi lifted a well-shaped eyebrow and inclined his head. "Yes?"

Kaiba very briefly wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He had never apologized, ever, to anyone. Not to even his despised adopted father, Kaiba Gozaburo. How, then, in the world did Yugi get him to do it? Should he even do it? Just then, what Yami had told him came drifting back..

~Let me give you some advice, Kaiba. Unsolicited it maybe, and yeah, you don't want to hear it, but I'm giving it to you anyway. If you want to have _any_ chance at all with my aibou..~ Kaiba started. If he ever wanted a chance with Yugi, now was the time for his pride to take a back seat..He tried again.

"Yugi, I'm sorry for what happened back there.I didn't mean to offend you with my altercation with the mu.Jounouchi."

"Why do you insist on insulting him, Kaiba? To you, he may not be a good duelist,or have genius level intelligence like you, but he's my best friend. " Apart from Yami, that is. Yami was his best friend, lover, confidant, mentor..he was everything to Yugi. But that wasn't the issue right now. "I'm always in his company, so I'm very sure he hasn't had the opportunity to offend you in any way. So why do you go out of your way to put him down like that?"

"Seto." Kaiba said, staring down at Yugi. He just couldn't get over how sexy Yugi was at this moment, in his spiky dog collar and goth leather clothing, especially in his righteous indignation.

"What?" Yugi was a bit confused at the taller boy's outburst.

"Call me Seto, Yugi. I think we've known each other a bit too long for you to be so formal." Kaiba replied, trying to keep his mind from the gutter.

"Kaiba-kun."

"Please call me Seto, Yugi. I insist."

Yugi sighed.

TBC.

A/N: Waaaahhh!!! Please don't be mad...I have some errands to run.and If I don't do them now.well.let's just say it won't be good. I'll have the next chapter up asap..

I noticed a lot of people haven't reviewed this story..Please review!!If you don't tell what isn't working, how will I correct it? I'm grateful to all those who have reviewed and given their support. I love you all, and I hope you all continue to support this author!!!


End file.
